Falling Stars
by Fudgums
Summary: 5 years after the Titans broke up some are successful and others are struggling to put food on the table. Starfire tired of Robin, flees from their apartment in Gotham for a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: This is my first Fan Fic in a while so please give me constructive criticism, no flames.**

**Wondering what the title has to do with the Story? =]**

**So am I. SO LET'S BEGIN THIS WILD AND CRAZY ADVENTURE! **

Beast boy woke suddenly from his sleep. He looked quickly around the silent room. There were old pizza boxes and soda cans spewed across the room and the sun was up and the day had begun without him.

He slowly got up and put on a fresh, well not really that fresh considering that fact that he hadn't washed any of his clothes in a few days, uniform.

He looked out the window to see if he could see Star walking on the beach as she did every morning, not seeing Star, he quickly turned around to see what time is was.

12:10 AM the two bright red numbers glowed. Jumping to his feet he remembered his was late for the meeting, rushing quickly out the door and down the hall he reached the OP room.

Robin gave him a scolding glare and said sarcastically "Nice of you to join us today Beast Boy. Sit, do you want some Tofu and Tea?"

"Well now that you mention it, I am pretty hunger."

"Then you'll have to wait until we are done with the meeting, NOW SIT DOWN."

Beast boy quickly ran over to the couch and sat next to Cyborg.

Robin spoke in his 'All powerful leader voice' "As you know today is my 20th birthday, and I can no longer be a 'Teen' Titan."

"Can't we just call ourselves Titans?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy what did I tell you about talking over me?" Robin yelled.

"Sorry" Beast boy squeaked.

"So, Starfire and I have decided to leave the Teen Titans!"

Beast Boy looked up shocked first at Robin, to think he would be the one to leave is crazy! Then he looked at Star who was sulking in the corner, she loved Robin so much that she couldn't tell him no. Finally Cyborg made a sheepish grin at Beast Boy and yelled "Pay up Green Bean!"

Beast Boy had bet that Raven would be the first to quit.

"Wait what are you planning to do once you leave?" Beast Boy said.

"I'm joining the police academy, and my suggestion to you guys is to go to college, and get a life outside of crime stopping." Robin finished the last part like they were the crazy ones bent on stopping Slade.

"So who will stay at the Tower and watch over Jump City?" Cyborg asked.

"I have found a new Team of young Superheroes to take on our old roles! We have to be out by Noon Tomorrow." Robin said Gleefully.

By then Raven was fed up with this and flew to her room.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" BB Yelled.

"This is my team! I can do what I want." Robin answered in his King voice.

Beast Boy then got up and stormed out so angry with Robin that he was about to turn into a lion and rip his face off.

Starfire sighed and flew after the Green Boy. She had developed a close bond to him ever since they had returned from Tokyo. He was liked a brother to her.

"Well that went well." Robin said in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

He threw his game station into the suitcase, it landed on a pile of uniforms, jeans, and shirts. Tears dripped down his face and fell into his suitcase. He looked down at the the wet shirt.

A knock at the door woke him from his trance. "Go away Cy, I'll get you the money later."

"Friend, it is actually I Star."

His head perked up as he heard her sweet voice.

"Oh, come on in Star." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

She flew into the room slowly. It was bare and most of his things were packed up.

"How are you Beast Boy?" Star asked in her cheerful voice.

Beast Boy ignored her question and asked "Star, why did you agree to break up the titans?"  
"I love Robin, and I was afraid that he would do the breaking up."

Beast Boy laughed, he always loved how she talked. "But you should have had a say in the relationship."

Starfire sighed as a tear ran down her soft skin, Beast boy lifted his hand and wiped it away, and and as he was about to pull away Starfire grabbed his hand.

"Star..." Beast Boy looked into her watering eyes.

"He does not let my voice into the conversations."

She tightened her grip on his hand.

"Star if you're aren't happy with him, then leave."

"But I am happy..."

"Yeah, alright" Beast Boy pulled his hand away, "I have to finish packing." He could feel his eyes watering.

"Beast Boy, please..."

"Just go... go have fun in Gotham, while everyone else finds a place to live, and a Job to do."

"Beast Boy I'm so..."

"Just get out!" Beast Boy yelled, tears streaming down his face.

Star looked into his broken eyes. His heart was crumbling, and it was because of her.

"If that is what you wish." She said quietly as she flew swiftly out of his room.\

Grabbing the rest of his belongings and stuffing them into a suitcase he was ready to start a new life.

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl picked the bags up in his claws, and flew out.

He turned his head back to the tower as he flew past the beach, he could see Raven casting her teleportation spell, and Cyborg loading the T-Jet with his belongings.

====== 2 Hours Later =====

Star sat quietly on the couch, wondering if she would ever see them again, but her thoughts were cut short by Robins voice.

"Hey where is everybody?"

"They left."

"Without saying goodbye?"

"Yes." Her voice started to sound angry.

Robin looked down at the floor. "Well then... I got us all packed and the flight is in an hour."

"Great, now we get to leave this place too."

**Authors Notes: Well this came fast. Next chapter is gonna take place 5 years from this point. ****Awkward Time Jump!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Muahaha! I'm gonna totally write a fanfiction about your life!**

**They sat there awkwardly reading a fanfiction about their life, they didn't know why, the first 2 chapters were pretty bad. They slowly scrolled down wishing the author would just get on with the story...**

Starfire walked home as the clouds began to rumble. She had just been fired from her job at the grocery store. It has her 10th job since the titans broke up 5 years ago. Robin had finished the academy last year and was now a traffic cop. She walked up to the door and twisted the handle. It slowly opened into a shabby old apartment. Old beer cans, and rotting pizza lay in the kitchen, and the old couch had a family of mice living in it.

Star sighed as she glanced around the room. She remembered the Tower, which had hot water for showering and and cool air for the hot summer days.

*BAM* something made a loud noise coming from the bedroom.

Stars eyes glowed green. She should be the only one in here. Robin worked till midnight tonight, now thinking about it, why would they need a traffic guard at midnight.

Star floated over to the bedroom door making sure not to make a sound.

She slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

**AN: They sat there wondering what the hell was behind the door. Could beast boy have been the family of mice living in the couch? Is someone seeking revenge on the two? Is someone there to steal the empty... Hey! Stop scrolling!... no wait I was about to...**

Starfire peered into the room, a gush of hot and sweaty wind flew out.

=======1 hour later=======

Star pushed her clothes into the bag as tears ran down her face.

"Star, don't leave..." Robin said

She continued packing trying to forget him and what he had done.

"Star, I love you, but a man has needs."

"I was waiting until we were in the marriage!" Star yelled.

"Don't give me that, its a new age, marriage is over."

Star grabbed her light suitcase and flew out the door.

She had no idea where she would go, it had just started to rain and she couldn't tell if a tear hit her face, or a drop of rain.

Seeing as she did not wish to homeless, sad, and wet she landed in a nearby mall. She sat on an old rusty bench and cried. She cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

It was nearly 6 PM when she stopped crying. Her eyes were dry and red. She began to roam around. She saw a few clothing stores and shoe stores, but something in the

gamestop caught her pretty green eyes.

She looked at the game titled "Zombie Raiders 2013", it was not just the title that caught her eyes, it was the maker of the game. Their logo was a green smiling cartoon face. She had seen this before. Perhaps Beast Boy had this game when they lived in the tower.

Starfire walked up to the store clerk to ask more about the game.

"Hello, Welcome to Gamestop" said a monotone voice.

"Hello there, I would like to know more about this Zombie Raiders Game." Starfire said.

"Zombie Raiders 2013 is the newest addition in the franchise. 2011 was my favorite so far. You can buy it in the BB Games aisle." He pointed to the green aisle over in the corner.

She wandered over to it and read some of the titles: Zombie Raiders, Dance till you die, Don't stop running game, and more. She looked with such amazement at the cartoon face, it looked just like beast boy.

Starfire walked back over to the store clerk. "What does the BB stand for?"

"Well duh, everyone knows it stands for Beast Boy, the owner of the company."

Starfire looked in amazement at the clerk before everything went black.

**The reader stop reading, so now they were the thinker, thinking how amazingly stupid this chapter was. Then the thinker thought, I can't wait for the next chapter because Im starting to like this... (Hopefully)**


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy's feet were on top of his wooden desk, and he looked out the window at the setting sun. He had changed alot since the Titans broke up, he had grown taller, and more muscular, and he had grown smarter. He had gone to college and got a Computer Design degree. His company had shot of when Zombie Raiders got popular.

He sighed, he got what he always wanted, he was famous, rich, and he could have any girl he wanted... well almost any girl.

He often thought about how they did. He hadn't heard anything from Robin, and Starfire since they left. He heard that Cyborg had married Bee, and that they were both doctors. Raven had said that she was now a English teacher at Gotham University. Beast Boy felt bad for her students.

He was shot out of his flashbacks by the sound of his assistants voice on the intercom.

"Sir, there is a girl claiming to know you."

"What is her name?"

"She says she is Starfire"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Just like the other twelve girls?"

"Sir..."

"Beast Boy, friend, is that you?"

Beast Boy almost fell out of his chair when he heard her voice. He ran and opened the door. The Princess was standing in lobby, she was wearing some dirty old clothes, and her hair was knotted.

'BEAST BOY!" Star Yelled as she ran and tackled hugged him.

"Hey... Stt...Ar..." He tried to say.

"It is most wonderful to see you again, friend!"

Star dropped Beast Boy when she saw the view from his office.

"Oh Beast Boy, I have never seen a lovelier view."

"Oh yeah, that's why I chose for my headquarters to be in the Caribbean."

"Its is Beautiful." Tears filling her eyes.

The tears shook Beast Boy awake and questions filled his head.

"Wait, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here. And how did you find me, we haven't talked in forever."

He looked into her eyes and could tell that it was a long story.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his office.

"Let's talk about this at my house..."

Beast Boy pressed the intercom "Maria, I'm leaving for the day. Just have Wally do everything."

"No difference there" Maria answered sarcastically.

Beast Boy and Star ran down to the "BB Boat" as he called it.

They did not speak as the boat skimmed across the water to the small island.

Beast Boy parked his boat on the small dock next to the colorful tropical home.

He stopped the boat, slowly climbed out, and then tied up the boat.

"Star... Star?" He asked a distant looking Princess.

She shook from her trance and looked at him and smiled. "Sorry, I was just doing the thinking."

Beast Boy held out his hand to help her out of the boat which she graciously took and stepped carefully onto the wooden dock.

BB walked slowly onto the beach and collapsed into the warm sand.

He looked up at Star who was slowly walking over to him. "Friend, I am sure where to start my story..."

"What happened after you left the tower?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Beast Boy, If only I knew what happened..." She cried.

He put his arm around her and began to rub her shoulder.

"We had moved into a nice apartment in Gotham. Bruce had helped us with moving, and finding a nice place. He was even paying for Robin to go to school. Everything was great, for awhile. He started to go out with his school buddies every few nights, he would come home drunk." She sniffled at the word drunk.

"I see..." Beast Boy said as he reached for her hand.

"Things got worse, some nights he wouldn't come home at all. He wouldn't go to school, and then one night he told Bruce that they didn't need his help in a drunken rage. Bruce cut all supports. Robin sold the apartment and we moved into a tiny apartment. Sold our furniture for beer. Robin finished the police academy with low scores. But he did pass."

Starfire squeezed his hand harder as she got deeper into her story.

"The only work he could find was as a traffic cop."

Beast Boy chuckled at this, but then shut up once he saw the 'not amused' face.

"He kept asking me to do things, things that would not be aloud on my planet. I couldn't bring myself to do that stuff. A few days later I walked in on Robin and another girl. I left that day, and I haven't seen him since."

Beast Boy sighed and fell back into the sand.

"What happened with you BB?" Star asked trying to hide her sadness.

"Eh not much, went to school, got a degree. And started a company."

Starfire looked at him with wide eyes "You make it sound easy."

Beast Boy laughed and stood up watching the moon slowly rise.

"Here, we gotta get you fixed up again." He extended his hand and helped her get up.

They walked into the small colorful home. Starfire was shocked when she saw how small it was. There was an old ratty bed, and a tiny kitchen.

"But Beast Boy, I thought you owned a big company...?"

"Oh, sorry, this isn't my real house. A year ago H.I.V.E. Five attacked me and pretty much destroyed my house, so I kinda live in a more safe place now."

Beast Boy walked over to the bookcase and pulled a book back, which then opened a computer. He began to blush as he typed in the password, S...T...A...R...F..I...R...E,

when he hit enter the bookcase slid across the floor, showing a hidden elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I spent the last hour trying to get socks on my dog, but all of them were too big and kept falling off, so I quit trying and now I'm here, writing the next chapter.**

The elevator shot down swiftly and smoothly. Star looked around, she felt like she was in the titan elevator heading up to the OP room. There was a sudden Ding and the elevator came to a hult. Slowly the doors opened to...

**A/N: For the last hour I have been looking online at underground houses, and indoor pools, not really sure what I should do... Modest, or over the top...well it is Beast Boy...**

the sound of tropical birds tweets, and the roar of a waterfall. Starfire blinked just to check if she was seeing this right. She took a step into the underground rainforest, palm trees lined and walls, there was a large waterfall emptying out into large pool, and a small river running down the middle with a bridge over it.

"My tropical paradise." Beast Boy said with a cheesy smile.

"Its... beautiful." Starfire looked around the room with big bright eyes.

"Yeah, I got the idea when I went with Cy and His girl friend to Atlantis."

"I thought that place was... a...uhm..myth?"

Beast Boy laughed and then grabbed her hand. "Come on you need a shower."

They walked down the old stone path, past the tiki ruin pool with a magnificient waterfall, and then over to the bridge over the river. Once they crossed the bridge they came to a steel door, and Beast boy pressed his hand up against a scanner.

"Scan complete" The Scanner Beeped.

The door swished open to reveal a luxurious entry room.

Straightforward was a circular railing that looked down into the family room, and a large chandelier hung in the center. He led her to a curved staircase that lead to the 3rd floor.

"You can stay in the guest room for now, its the third door on the left. It has its own bathroom, so soap up, and rinse off. I'm gonna make a run to the store. If you get done early just make yourself at home."

Starfire walked down the warm tropical themed house, it reminded her of the Polynesian Resort at the Land of Disney. She opened the door to the luxury suite there were plastic tropical plants lining the back wall, the bed was gold plated and had the No Evil monkey sheets, on the golden dresser was a 50 inch Flat screen tv, and a tiki face fireplace. Star walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She slowly took off each piece of clothing. She looked into the mirror, her once silky and lively hair was matted and dirty, her eyes widened she saw her once bright orange skin had become an ugly light brown like Blackfires. She stuck her hand into the shower to see if it had warmed, she hadn't had a warm shower in months. She placed her long leg into the hot water, steam filling the room.

Beast Boy walked into the Gucci Store. "Listen up people!" Everyone looked at the green man with curiosity. "I'm a billionaire, and I have a lady friend in town who needs clothes, and I have no idea what I'm doing!"


End file.
